


Meet Mo

by OldLace



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldLace/pseuds/OldLace
Summary: Music about finding love in the backseat of a Share My Ride with a four-and-three-quarters year old blonde hurricane in the middle. Inspired by the fic Can You Lyft Me Up?





	Meet Mo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mullsandmutts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullsandmutts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can You Lyft Me Up?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087237) by [Mullsandmutts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullsandmutts/pseuds/Mullsandmutts). 



> Thank you to Mullsandmutts for being such a delight to work with and for giving us Mo, who I totally adore with all my heart. <3

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158120572@N06/32542473568/in/dateposted-public/)

  


[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158120572@N06/46363704342/in/dateposted-public/)

[listen here](https://open.spotify.com/user/12136311735/playlist/3iYv6eHmT2IAVRteTyw7Eq?si=qQXOUBgaQA-bVVDMGiK9vQ) | [reblog](https://fenweak.tumblr.com/post/181313352001/meet-mo-a-mix-for-the-mullsandmutts-cute-and)


End file.
